My Diary, My Story, It's all about you
by qyuwithJJ
Summary: "jikalah aku hujan dan engkaulah tanah.." - Ini cerita pendek (banget) additional dari cerita Unreachable. Mellow abis! Yang nggak suka mellow abal mending jangan baca haha. Masih tentang Changkyu :D Yaoi! Changmin mellow abis! (terpengaruh author). Well, semoga kalian suka :) dozo XD [No Bash, No Flame, reviewnya masih tetap diharapkan dan ditunggu :) )
1. Chapter 1

__Malam itu, Changmin duduk termenung di kamarnya. Raganya ada, namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Jika saja ia mampu mengontrol pikirannya, ia akan memilih untuk tidur saja. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang, Tan Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang sebenarnya dekat dengannya, namun saat ini yang Changmin dapat lakukan adalah menggenggam tangannya, bukan hatinya. Ia dekat namun terasa jauh.. and for now, Tan Kyuhyun is just.. unreachable.

Changmin membuka buku hariannya dan mengambil pena. Ia pun mulai menulis..

_aku hanya ingin menjadi orang yang pantas untuk kau rindu_

_yang menghapus air matamu ketika kau menangis_

_yang memelukmu ketika kau bahagia_

_yang menyaksikan senyummu setiap hari_

_yang menjadi tempatmu bersandar ketika kau lelah_

_yang merangkulmu ketika kau lemah_

_aku tak mampu menjanjikan seisi dunia ini untukmu,_

_aku tak bisa berjanji untuk membuat duniamu berwarna seindah pelangi,_

_aku takkan mampu membuat dirimu sebebas kuntum dandelion yang ditiup angin,_

_aku hanya akan berusaha untuk membuat dirimu bahagia bersamaku_

_aku hanya ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang kau lihat dalam harimu_

_jikalah aku hujan,_

_engkaulah tanah,_

_dan hujan akan selalu membasahi tanah agar tanah tak pernah tandus._

_Sama seperti Jung Changmin yang akan selalu menyayangi Tan Kyuhyun,_

_apapun yang terjadi._

_Meskipun itu berarti harus menunggu seribu kali matahari terbit,_

_ataupun harus disakiti berulang kali lagi._

_Walaupun kau tak pernah menyadarinya.._

_Aku milikmu._

Di malam itu, Changmin menutup bukunya dan mendesah pelan. Semuanya butuh proses, dan dia tahu itu. Setelahnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat tidur dan mulai menjatuhkan dirinya ke jurang mimpi. Untuk saat ini, Jung Changmin masih tetap harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan seorang Tan Kyuhyun. Sampai saat itu tiba..

Mungkin, dia takkan kenal kata menyerah.

**qyu said: **wow mellow abis! hahaha. jeongmal mianhae, lagi mellow dan pengen banget ngepost :B

dan kayaknya aku hobi banget bikin Changmin mellow. Buat para penggemar Changmin, mianhaeyo :)

Well, cerita yang satu ini semoga jlebb ya. Semoga kalian suka :)

Selalu ditunggu reviewnya ya, gomawoyo XD


	2. Chapter 2

**:: yang bingung makanya baca Unreachable dulu deh. Nah, saya sendiri mutusin buat ngejadiin FF yang ini sebagai semacam diary nya Changmin hwehehe. Yap, mari kita menggalau ! Selamat membaca, semoga nggak bosen ^^~**

Sore itu, sebelum Changmin pulang, saat di perjalanan ia sempat menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Kyuhyun. Pertanyaan simple yang sebenarnya berisiko untuk hatinya.

"Kyu, nggak bisa memangnya kalo kamu putusin aja Sungmin? Apa artinya mencintai kalo hanya harus disakiti?" tanya Changmin.

"Min, kamu nggak pernah ngerti betapa aku sayang sama dia. Walaupun berkali-kali dia nyakitin aku, aku ngerti kok kalo dia cuma nggak paham kalo itu sebenernya nyakitin aku. Semua ada alasannya, Min. Aku nggak akan pernah bisa benci Sungmin.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Satu jawaban simple.

Satu pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Satu goresan untuk hati Changmin.

Dan setelahnya, di sore itu, Changmin hanya bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang pergi ditelan senja.

Bukunya, saksi bisu cintanya pada Kyuhyun. Jika saja suatu saat Kyuhyun dapat membacanya.. Sayangnya, Changmin takkan membiarkannya. Hari ini, satu halaman baru lagi yang Changmin isi dengan tulisannya.

_Masih bolehkah aku berharap untuk memilikimu,_

_sedangkan untuk mengenggam hatimu saja aku tak mampu?_

_Sejauh apapun kurentangkan tanganku,_

_Kau masih saja lari ke dalam peluknya._

_Selebar apapun kupinjamkan pundakku saat kau terluka,_

_Tertawamu masih miliknya._

_Aku iri, aku bukanlah dia yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian hatimu._

_Namun aku terlalu melindungi hatimu, aku terlalu enggan untuk menyakiti hatimu._

_Egoku melarangku mencintaimu, namun mencintaimu adalah kesenangan juga penderitaan manisku._

_Salahkan hati bodohku yang selalu memihakmu, Kyu.. _

_Hingga aku tak dapat berpaling, walau kutahu kau memilihnya dan sudah bersamanya. _

_Dan hingga kini, aku masih bertahan untuk menunggumu,_

_Menantimu sampai kau bisa melihatku,_

_Dan aku berdiri di atas retakan hatiku, rapuhnya jiwaku. Dan aku tersenyum seakan aku tak pernah terluka. Dan Jung Changmin berjanji akan selalu mengejarmu seperti tak pernah terjatuh._

_Aku akan terus mencoba. Hingga takdir tak punya pilihan selain untuk membiarkan kita bersatu._

Changmin pun menutup buku diary nya sambil menghela nafas. Sekali lagi, ia harus kuat menghadapi semuanya. Mungkin cinta tak bisa memilih. Tapi suatu hari nanti, mungkin cinta akan bisa melihat siapa yang sesungguhnya pantas untuk dicintai. Changmin tak mengharap cinta yang munafik, yang menjanjikan kebahagian selamanya. Namun, cinta yang mempunyai suka dan duka yang dilewati bersama. Apapun yang terjadi, selama itu dilalui bersama Kyuhyun-nya..

Changmin merasa dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

**qyu said : yeah! FF yang abal dan dibuat dalam waktu 30 menit saja karena mengejar waktu sebelum pergi ke suatu tempat.. wahaha. well, semoga kalian suka :D**

**Mellow? Memang sih aku mellow banget ! hehehe.**

**Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah ngefollow, dan ngereview. I love y'all so much! :D *terharu***

**Balasan review..**

- : hehehe, akhirnya aku lanjut juga. jadi berseri nih :)) gomawo udah suka :D

- riekyumidwife : hehehe iya gomawo udah suka yang mellow-mellow ! masih bakal berlanjut mellownya X)

- xoxoxo : iya niiih, fighting buat mereka ya X)

**in the end, masih ditunggu ya reviewnya X))**


End file.
